


Saturnalia

by Kiunlo



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Overcoming bigotry, Reluctant Friendship, Self-Reflection, Songfic, Trying to be a better person, minor description of violence and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiunlo/pseuds/Kiunlo
Summary: He wasn't about to start making excuses for Megatron's behaviour.He would forgive Megatron eventually, but only because he knew that Optimus would've done the same. However, Megatron would have to EARN that forgiveness with his blood, sweat and tears.





	Saturnalia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit short and a bit rambly, and for that I'm sorry, but I'm trying to get better. As you can probably tell, this is a songfic. Specifically, I used Saturnalia by Marilyn Manson, since it gives off big Megatron vibes. Also I stuffed my oc into this one too because I actually have zero self control and I don't care lmao
> 
> megatron might seem a bit..ooc? but this is megatron post-unicron possession who is trying to...do good stuff...so he's got a lot to think about.
> 
> anyway go listen to Saturnalia, it's fricking good. maybe it's a bit too dark for this particular fic but....idc????? yeah

It was an odd twist of fate, that Megatron had ended up back on Earth again, after all the times he’d tried to either destroy humanity, or take control of it.

Even odder still, that he willingly let himself be in the company of a _human_. A human that, once upon a time, he would've _killed_ , if only to see the rage and horror in Optimus’ optics; The face that he would’ve made as the blood drained from the lifeless body of the human, nothing left but skin and bones.

He told himself he wasn't like that anymore. He told _Aiden_ he wasn't like that anymore, but he _himself_  didn't believe it. He hadn't earned that forgiveness, not yet, and not _ever_. Megatron didn't believe he was deserving of forgiveness, not after all he had done.

 

_When all your demons die_

_Even if just one survives_

_I will still be there to hold you_

 

And even so, regardless of what Megatron believed to be true or not, Aiden had begun to forgive him. He was wary of Megatron and reluctant to be in his presence, but it hadn't been difficult for the human to see parts of _himself_ in Megatron.

Maybe it wasn't such a great thing to be seeing parts of himself in an ex-warlord, and it definitely wasn't good to be comparing himself to one either, but Aiden wasn't about to start making excuses for Megatron's behaviour. He would forgive Megatron _eventually_ , but only because he knew that Optimus would've done the same. However, Megatron would have to _earn_ that forgiveness with his blood, sweat and tears.

 

_No matter how cold you are_

 

That didn't mean that he couldn't give comfort where comfort was needed, however. Megatron was a person after all, just like him, and Aiden couldn't imagine how lonely the ex-tyrant must have been. Aiden didn't believe that pushing Megatron away or punishing him by ignoring his existence was how he was going to get Megatron to see the error of his ways. He believed it would only solidify any anger or hatred he had for organics, and humans in _particular_ , so he had given small bits of comfort here and there, just to let Megatron know that he wasn't _entirely_ hated.

 

_No matter how cold you are_

 

It now made sense to Megatron, why _Optimus_ had looked at this particular human with such fondness.

When he’d talked to the human, and learnt of his ideals, his morals, and the things that were important to Aiden personally, Megatron was reminded all too much of the young archivist Orion Pax. The young archivist that he had once considered a _friend_.

Optimus had to have seen the similarities, too. There wasn't a chance in the pits that he didn't. Perhaps that was why the Prime had been so fiercely protective of the human; He saw too much of himself in the young man.

But there was something more to Aiden. Something that was not like Optimus, not like himself, not like any _thing_ or any _one_ he had ever met. Megatron couldn't place what it was, but he knew that it was something unique to Aiden, and Aiden alone. Something that made him recognisable even in large crowds of humans, where everyone _else_ blended in with each other.

 

_I don't wanna be another bullet hole in the exit sign of your road_

 

He tried to figure it out, every once in awhile, when he was bored or feeling numb. He never came to any solid conclusion, no matter how much he thought about it. The only educated guess he could make was that even though they had some similarities, Aiden's entire existence was so incredibly different to his own, and his _human_ perspectives on life and the universe had shaped his entire being. Aiden aired a _human_ presence, and Megatron felt honestly shocked that it didn't irk him even one bit.

 

_Just smile like a rifle_

_Hot metal in the setting sun_

 

He felt even more shocked when he started to actually _enjoy_ that presence. Despite everything that had happened, and everything he used to believe, he _liked_ the little human's presence.

He wished he could reprimand himself for having gone soft, but he'd actually have to be disgusted in his own behaviour to do that. He found, surprisingly, that he wasn't disgusted. There were many things he was disgusted at himself for, things he'd said or things he'd done, but _liking_ the human certainly wasn't one of those things.

 

_Just smile like a rifle_

_Hot metal in the setting sun_

 

One thing that he was truly disgusted at himself for, was his _treatment_ of Aiden, before he had been resurrected and possessed by Unicorn. He'd seen a fire burning in the young man's eyes, a fire that reminded Megatron of _himself_ , and he'd desperately wanted to take advantage of that. He'd wanted to bend and break and use the human for his own purposes, to make Optimus feel jealous and _sick_ and betrayed.

He was glad that Aiden had been smart enough to see through his lies and deceit. _None_ of his attempts to manipulate or convince Aiden to betray Optimus had worked, no matter how long he kept at it and no matter how much he attempted to mentally _break_ the human. He couldn't use physical violence, not only because the human wouldn't survive it, but because he'd _known_ how M.E.C.H. had treated the young man. If Silas couldn't break Aiden in 3 years with physical violence, there had only been one other option.

 

_I was invited to eat the young_

 

Megatron was glad, now, that it didn't work. He wouldn't have been given a second chance to be better if it _did_ . It amazed Megatron that Aiden truly believed he could be a better person. That he could change, and that he could build and create and give _life_ , rather than create chaos, destruction and _death_. He had yet to see it happen himself, had yet to bear witness to what Aiden claimed that he himself was capable of.

Megatron had never learnt how to give, how to be _happy_ with giving, without expecting anything in return. He had only ever known how to take, and oh how he’d _taken_. He’d taken Iacon away from the Autobots, he’d taken Cybertron away from _everyone_ , and he’d almost taken Earth away from humanity.

He vowed not to do anything like that ever again. Even if it hurt him, even if it killed him, he could not cause pain like that again. He had an exhaustion that he was sure went spark deep, and he was not sure if he could ever muster up the energy to fight like that again.

 

_I was invited to eat the young_

 

He would try to do better. It would take eons, and maybe it would never  _f_ _ully_ come to fruition, but he would overcome his destructive past, and hopefully Cybertron would become a place that he could be _proud_ to call home. For now, however, he would stay here on Earth and learn how to be better.

He would guide himself to a whole new glory, a glory without bloodshed, and a glory without prejudice. _This_ time, he would do it right.

**Author's Note:**

> bonk


End file.
